The invention relates to a two-wheeler in the form of a coasting dandy horse, which the rider powers by pushing (walking) his feet on the pavement.
It is the object of the invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, stable yet lightweight version of the dandy horse, a two-wheeler that has been known for decades, as an optimum piece of outdoor fitness equipment.
The frame of the dandy horse according to the invention has an advantageous construction, comprises advantageous materials, and can be produced simply and inexpensively, yet is stable and lightweight. The frame lends the entire dandy horse the quality of optimum fitness equipment for outdoor use.
To promote fitness, this dandy horse has no mechanical drive, such as a chain drive with pedals, and is set in motion by the rider himself, thereby serving as an optimum multi-function exercise vehicle for physical training. The dandy horse frame can be embodied in a wide range of variations.
For transport and storage purposes, the dandy horse can also be collapsible, or can be disassembled (detachable wheel), so it can be transported (for example, on trips) in a container. The dandy horse""s frame construction and equipment with accessories make it compliant with the Road Traffic Act, and allow it to be used safely in traffic.
The dandy horse represents a good outdoor fitness device, and improves the rider""s sense of well-being. The feeling of self-worth and personal safety creates a positive experience for the rider.